The Bane of My Existence
by Jay's Island
Summary: Set in high school. Alec's the new kid. The school is run by a guy named Bane. Will Bane live up to his name? What will happen? read and find out! Malec boyxboy dont like dont read!
1. Bane

**If you havent realized or will hopefully realize later the title is a play on words :3 There are 2 meanings to it **

**FRIDAY :D Its friday and testing is over so I decided to put up a new story! Also for Jace in this story it takes place is Jaces parents didn't die. **

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are copyrighted to Cassandra Clare and belong to her (only a few random ones belong to me) All rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

**Chapter 1: Bane**

Alec sighed. He hated moving. It meant that everything that was once familiar – would be taken away from him. The neighborhood he had grown accustomed to. His friends, or rather _friend_, would be taken away from him. Besides his sister Izzy, Alec really only had _one_ friend.

Jace was the one person on earth, outside of his family, who actually noticed his existence. He seemed to be the only non-homophobic kid at his school. If Alec was being honest with himself, he didn't care much for popularity. He had one thing he did care about though, and he was determined that at this new school, no one was going to find out about it.

Isabelle was notorious for knowing everything that was worth talking about. It was no surprise, when she told him she had dug out the dirt on their new school. When Alec had asked how all this information had even come into her grasp, she gave him a half-smile – looking up from beneath her lashes and muttering, "I have my sources."

Knowing Izzy, one wouldn't want to know what those sources were.

The school was a _'dog eat dog world'_. The school's populace strived on competition and rivalry – which finalized Alec's decision on making sure no one, discovered his sexual orientation. The teachers were stern, hard as nails, and didn't let anyone get away with anything. There was one boy though. Everyone called him Bane.

According to Isabelle, a rumor stated that he had once dated this girl. When he found out she had cheated on him, he made it his mission to destroy her public reputation. Until that time, she was reigned 'Queen Bee' and second in command. However, she now stood at the bottom of the school's social rank. _The bane of my existence, no doubt, _Alec thought. It would seem most wise to stay away from Bane, at all costs.

Alec glanced left and right self-consciously, before taking a deep breath and entering through the door of his first period class. His eyes swept the classroom for a place to sit, far from the teacher, and anyone else for that matter. He settled for a seat in the back, keeping his gaze downcast, yet still stealing quick peaks at the students around him.

A group of girls and guys alike huddled together in deep conversation, waiting for the bell to signal the start of class. He desperately hoped to go unnoticed. Though, it would be foolish to think that no one would notice a new face in the classroom – especially if the teacher didn't give an embarrassing introduction. He heard a few girls giggle and chatter girlishly beside him. Alec leveled his gaze, and followed the subject of their conversation.

He was beautiful. A gracious amount of raven-black hair that was gelled into neat spikes around his head, blue highlights streaked through his hair and glitter – everywhere. His mouth stretched into a smile – the kind of smile that could steal the breath out of you. His skin was evenly tanned, with almond-shaped eyes that widened into slits. A black-colored liner accentuated the swirls of green, flecked with vibrant gold in his eyes. He looked like an impish angel that was kicked-out-of-heaven for being too good-looking.

Alec watched the boy whisper into the ear of another boy, before leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth. Alec's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, a dark flush tinting his cheeks. Everything about the impish angel screamed gay, but the fact that he kissed the boy in the broad of daylight, for everyone else to see was beyond Alec. He glanced around the classroom, but no one seemed to have noticed.

The first period bell rang and the class went by in a blur. Alec could barely concentrate on the pencil and paper before him. He didn't want to be noticed, yet his mind kept pondering on the beautiful boy with the green-gold eyes. He couldn't help wanting the boy to look his way.

_But what if he did,_ a voice in his head said. _Why should he care for you? He obviously has a boyfriend._

Alec stood from his seat, gathered his blank notes and left the classroom. Izzy stood at the door with an expectant expression. "Where's Bane? Have you seen him yet?"

"Oh." Alec flushed. He wasn't really looking for Bane or paying enough attention to figure out who he was. The impish angel was all that flooded through his mind. Quickly he responded, "Um, no I haven't."

Izzy arched one elegant eyebrow. "Huh. Alright, then. I could have sworn he was in this class, though. "

The rest of Alec's classes were much like the first. An incessant blur, fully occupied with nonsensical thoughts that deferred Alec's concentration. The only difference was that, in his other classes, Alec couldn't spot a head of gelled spikes and glitter.

The lunch bell rang, and Alec heaved his textbooks into a locker before exiting the school building. He searched the courtyard for a place to sit, when his eyes rested on raven spikes, contrasting a neon outfit.

"That boy over there…The one you're drooling over – that's Bane," came Izzy's voice from behind him.

Alec blinked. "That's Bane?" he verified, more to himself than her. "But…But he's gay."

"Alec," Isabelle said shaking her head, "You can't be homophobic, when you yourself, are in fact, also gay."

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to her. "I mean, guys…guys like me. Well, we're supposed to get teased and bullied and-"

"Alec, it's too early in the _week_ for all this teenage angst!"

"Okay. Fine, but openly gay teens do _not_ rule the school." He paused. "How is it even possible anyway?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Probably his charm and damn good looks." A wicked glint gleamed across her eyes. "I mean. Have you _not _seen him? A few guys can pull off the whole makeup thing without looking drag, but on him. I wouldn't be surprise if the new definition of sexy _was_ Bane."

Alec listened to the last words out of his sister's mouth, and found himself flushing red again. He glanced at the table Bane sat at. He bit down on his lower lip and looked to his left to find Izzy settling onto a wooden bench. He followed, his gaze coming back up to spot the same boy whispering into Bane's ear. Bane's eyes flicked towards the dark-haired siblings.

Alec averted his gaze and met Izzy's. Isabelle gave a closed-lipped smile, her eyes anxiously awaiting trouble. Bane was walking towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter, if you haven't noticed, was edited and re written by my amazing new beta 99writtenwords! Praise them, for they have made this chapter wonderful :D revews are welcome and encouraged :)<strong>


	2. Lunch

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D I Love you for that! Fafic is being stupid its not showing my hits. So what my thing looks like is 4 reviews 0 hits 4 favs and 3 Story alerts. Fail Fanfic. Anyway enjoy the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

"Well hello there," Alec looked up through his lashes and saw Bane in front of him and his sister. "Why don't I know you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"We're new here," Isabelle said smoothly making Bane look at Isabelle and not Alec. Alec flushed when he was unable to respond.

"By the look on your face I presume you know who I am," He said as a statement rather than a question.

"Your Bane," said Isabelle, "head of the school, bi, never in an exclusive relationship, charming, and to suit your nickname the bane of anyone, that you don't like's, existence. Am I correct?" Isabelle raised her eyebrow.

Bane had an amused look on his face. "Bane's not a nickname, hun," he outstretched his hand, "and your name is?"

"Isabelle," she said shaking his hand.

"I like you Isabelle, or may I call you Izzy?"

"No."

Bane ignored her, "You'll fit in fine here. Would you like to sit with us?" he gestured to his table.

"What about my brother?"

Bane blinked, unable to see Alec's hidden face, "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Alec," he mumbled.

"What?"

Alec met Bane's gaze and saw something flash in them, but maybe he just imagined it. Bane's eyes were different, they were a yellowish green and were slitted like a cats, but maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Well?" Bane said, clearly masking his voice. _But why? _Alec thought.

"Alec."

"Alec," Bane repeated with something in his voice he couldn't identify. Then his masked features were back, "it suits you. Alright, come along," he gestured to his table. "And Alec," he paused, "call me Magnus."

MPOV

_"And Alec," he paused, "call me Magnus."_

Alec blushed and Magnus smiled. He was adorable. He can't believe he didn't notice him before. Magnus has had many toys in the past, boys, girls, but none of them had really interested Magnus. He was a heart-breaker. People fell for him but the feelings were never mutal. But when he caught sight of Alec's face... He was gorgeous, and those eyes...

"Bane."

Magnus was shot out of his thoughts.

He blinked, "Yes?" They were all looking at him with questioning glances as Isabelle and Alec sat down. "Oh, meet the daring Isabelle and the lovely Alec!" he grinned as Alec blushed.

Ragnor raised his eyebrows, "Alright, Isabelle I understand, but _him?_" Magnus was fuming on the inside, but he didn't snap at Ragnor. He was the one person on earth who could talk to him like that and not get snapped at.

Magnus shrugged, "_Alec _is Isabelle's brother."

"Oh?" Ragnor said, his eyes boring right through Magnus. Magnus has known Ragnor for a _long _time and Ragnor could always see right through him. He was also the only one allowed to call him Magnus.

Jared, the boy Magnus's had been fooling around with lately, obviously didn't like the newcomer. Jared narrowed his eyes at Alec, "So _Alec, _you are _older _than your sister?"

Alec flushed, "Yeah."

"And yet you seem to need _her _help to be able to even sit at this table."

"Jared!" Magnus exclaimed. "That was rude, _I _invited him here," he said coldly, "Are you doubting decision?" Magnus's eyes were dark.

Jared stiffened and slinked down in his seat, "Of course not Bane...it's just-"

"It's just _what,_ Jared?" Magnus snapped.

Jared went pale, "Nothing," he muttered.

Magnus looked at Alec and Isabelle, their faces stunned. _Well, _Magnus mentally kicked himself, _now they know why your called Bane. Not to mention you probably scared the only person who you actually seem to care about what he thinks of you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Done! :D I'm currently writing the 3rd chapter on paper now. I cant work on my art right now because I'm to tired...My fake energy I had is catching up with me D: <strong>

**Hope you like it! Remember reviews motivate me to write faster ;) **


	3. Camille

**Yay next chapter :D I'm so not planning these out I'm kind of making em up as I go along and I like em so far :) I wonder how its gonna end...**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>Alec blinked, his mouth agape. He now knew why Magnus is called Bane. If anyone ticks him off he'll bring misery. Alec now believed the rumor about the girl he dated. Even though he and Izzy now had to sit with Bane (because after that there was no way they were going to refuse, looking at Izzy even <em>she <em>was not going to get in his way) Alec wondered why Magnus would defend _him._ Wasn't he dating that Jared guy? After that display, however, Alec had he doubts. The rest of lunch went by awkwardly. Well at least for Alec. Ragnor (whom he learned the name of) acted like nothing happened at all. Alec figured he was used to it. Magnus went back to normal, Jared was quite but he was the same. Alec also wondered why, if they are his friends, they don't call him Magnus...

"So Alec," Magnus said. "What brings you to this school?"

Alec was staring at his plate. _Why was Ba-Magnus asking _him? _Why didn't he ask Isabelle._ "Oh, um, well we moved." He stuttered.

Ragnor was looking at Magnus like he knew something no one else did.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but then his features froze over as he caught sight of something behind Alec. His eyes were dark. Alec turned around to see what Magnus was looking at and caught sight of a girl who was staring back at Magnus. She had cold features and hair like spun silver. Her eyes were piercing green. Her gaze locked with Alec's and she smiled the sort of smile that sent shivers down Alec's spine.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Alec jumped. He heard someone laugh behind him and turned to find Magnus giggling. He looked if nothing had just happened. "What class do you have next Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, um, music."

Magnus arched his eyebrow. "You sing?"

"No, I was put in that class," he flushed.

Magnus frowned. "I have art," he paused. "See you later?"

Alec flushed again. Magnus was so beautiful, he was probably the only guy to actually talk to him outside of Jace, but how could someone so beautiful be so intimidating, and yet so gentle?

Alec watched as Magnus left to head to his class. He spared a glance at Izzy who was grinning. _He likes you. _She mouthed. Alec shook his head. That wasn't possible.

Alec walked into the music room and saw 3 rows of just chairs. He took a seat in the back farthest from the teacher.

Then she walked in. She caught sight of Alec and took the seat next to him. Alec stiffened. "Hello," she said politely, "My name is Camille," she outstretched her hand and Alec shook it. It felt cold, and impossibly smooth. "I see you were sitting with Bane today. I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet? His name is _Bane. _It couldn't be more obvious he's misery."

"And you would know because..."

"I was his girlfriend once upon a time," she smiled. Alec's eyes widened. Was she the one that cheated on him? The second in command that's now at the bottom? He suspected so with the cold look Magnus gave her today at lunch. As if she knew what he was thinking she said, "You and your sister should sit with me at lunch." Her features were cold and she said, "Bane is bad news."

Alec was thinking about Jared today and how angry Magnus got. He didn't want that to happen to him, and he also wanted Bane to...like him. He knew it was dumb, they just met and even though Magnus is gay doesn't mean he'd want anything to do with Alec. Alec also knew since Magnus ruled the school everyone would find out he was gay...which was _not _what he wanted. Magnus was also frightening at times, but Alec couldn't shake the feeling...

"Think about it," Camille said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

**MPOV**

Magnus was dozing off in art class. They were learning art history today which is never fun. He kept thinking of Alec and his deep blue eyes...Then he thought of Camille. She had vowed she would get him for throwing her off the A list and Magnus just hoped she wouldn't get to Alec...

"Magnus!" Ragnor hissed.

"Huh?"

"Come on, the bell rang we have to _go._"

"Right."

"You're off today Bane. What's wrong? Is it Camille?"

"What? Camille? No, of course not, why should I worry about Camille?"

"Because, she finally has found a way to get to you."

Magnus blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The boy, Alec Lightwood, I know you like him."

"Ragnor don't be ridiculous, I don't like him. Besides, I don't even know if he's on my team anyway," He glanced at Ragnor who didn't look convinced. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to anyone but me."

"Why is it you're the only one that can see right through me?"

Ragnor shrugged. They entered Social Studies and Magnus stiffened when he caught sight of Alec sitting next to Camille. _Oh crap..._ Magnus thought. Ragnor frowned, "I'm going to go talk to Camille. You," he pointed a finger at Magnus, "go talk to Alec."

"What? Ragnor, you can't get Camille to leave. She's not going to give up the hold she has on me, you know that."

"Yes, but I can distract her. I'll sit on the other side of Camille and you sit on Alec's other side."

Ragnor sat down next to Camille, and who was talking to Alec, and when she saw Ragnor she turned, knowing where Ragnor was Magnus would be, and locked gazes with Magnus giving him an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>:D sorry it took so long. I couldn't look at my computer long enough to concentrate on typing the whole chapter. I'm currently working on chapter 4 and hope it will be up sometime tomorrow :D review anyone? More reviews make me want to put up more chapters ;) <strong>


	4. Trust

**Imma make it a challenge :3 Once I get 7 reviews for this chapter Ill post the next one ;) **

**Review replies for previous chapter:**

**SeptemberEnds911: **

**Good charater in what sence? (raises eyebrow) Thank you for the reviews :)**

**TeamMagnusBane:**

**Your welcome :) Im glad you enjoy my story (:**

**BookNinja15:**

**When I had first read TMI like 2-3 years ago I didn't read Malec fics either but then I read it again and I fell in love with the couple :D They do have an epic name ;) Im glad you like my fic :) It means a lot :D **

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Alec was charmed by Camille. It was like he _wanted _to please her. He knew that Magnus would get mad if he was correct with his suspicions and she was the ex that cheated on him, but... Alec and Camille were talking when Ragnor sat down on Camille's other side. Camille, seeing Alec's confused expression, turned and saw Ragnor. She then turned and looked toward the doorway. Alec followed her gaze to Magnus and his eyes widened. He hadn't stuttered since he'd been talking with Camille and didn't want to start making a fool of himself in front of Magnus.

Ragnor started talking to Camille, who kept glancing at Alec, she seemed only half in the conversation with Ragnor. While she was talking Magnus took the seat beside Alec, and Alec stiffened with nerves.

"I see you've met Camille," Magnus said flatly.

Alec averted his eyes, "Yeah, uh, she's in my music class." _Stupid! _Alec thought, _You just made a fool of yourself _again! Magnus frowned. _Why? _Alec thought.

"Magnus," said Camille.

Magnus's eyes darkend, "I told you not to call me that."

"Why not _Bane?_" She stayed on the last word long enough to make it sound insulting.

Alec shrunk in his seat, desperately _not _wanting to be in between these two. Magnus's features relaxed though his eyes were narrowed. How was it on his first day he caught between them? What did any of this have to do with him anyway?

"So Alec," Camille said, not taking here eyes off Magnus, "How are you liking your first day?"

"Miss Belcourt!" the teacher exclaimed. "If you don't mind." Camille glared at the teacher but remained silent. Magnus smiled triumphantly. "...we will be working in partners." Alec's eyes widened. He looked at Magnus who was grinning and mouthed, _Partners? _Alec flushed but nodded. How would Camille react?

They were set loose to find their partners and Magnus pulled Alec's desk so it was next to his. _Geez, _Alec thought, _How can someone so skinny be so strong?_

_"_Alec?" It was Camille. He looked at Camille who was looking back with a confused expression.

"Alec is my partner Camille," Magnus smirked.

Camille shot daggers at Magnus, "Alec can choose who he wishes _Bane._"

Alec flushed. He hated this. He didn't know what kind of game they were playing but why did he have to be in the middle of it? He hated attention and he was getting it from the head of the school and his ex who obviously had _many _problems they had to work out. He really didn't want Magnus to be mad at him, he liked Magnus, and had to admit he wanted Magnus to like him too. Magnus probably was the only boy to acknowledge him besides Jace...And Alec was actually allowed to like Magnus. "I-I think I'm going to stay with Magnus." When he looked at Magnus he wasn't gleaming in triumph but he looked...happy that Alec chose him.

Something gleamed in Camille eye, but it wasn't anger. "Alright then," she paused, "think about my offer though."

When Alec looked again at Magnus the happiness was gone and he was frowning. "What did she offer you?"

"Nothing," Alec said quickly. "Why do you hate her?" he asked wanting to confirm his suspicions she was his ex that cheated on him.

Magnus blinked, "Why do you think I hate her?"

"You-you looked at her so...coldly." Alec hoped Magnus didn't get mad, but the only thing on his face was distant sadness. Like no one could touch him.

Magnus closed his eyes and when they reopened they looked completely normal. He shrugged, "She broke my heart."

Alec was silent. So _thats _why Magnus is never in a serious relationship...Alec was looking at Magnus thoughtfully when Magnus said,"Your staring at me. Is there something on my face?"

This made Alec smile. When Magnus caught sight of Alec's smile he also smiled, "You're adorable when you smile you know. You should smile more often." Alec flushed and Magnus giggled.

"She told me not to trust you," Alec blurted out.

All light went from Magnus's face. "She's probably right," he said flatly.

"What?" Alec was astonished.

"Camille is probably right. I am not trustworthy. I don't want to hurt you Alec, and yet who haven't I hurt?"

"Magnus..."

The bell rang and Magnus got up and headed toward the door.

"Magnus, waitm," but he just kept walking, leaving Alec staring dumbfounded.

**MPOV**

_"Magnus, wait," but he just kept walking. _As Magnus neared the door he looked back to see Ragnor was talking to Alec. Magnus looked at Camille who's eyes gleamed with triumph. He didn't want Camille to win, but she was right. Who was he to be trusted? He left everyone he'd ever been with heartbroken and hurt. Even today, with Jared.

He walked out of the school yard and sat down on a curb placing his hands on his knees. Screw 8th period. He heard footsteps behind him and his heart fluttered. _Alec?_

"Magnus," it was Isabelle.

"Who said you could call me that?" he tried to sound annoyed but failed.

"You like my brother. I'm his sister. I can call you that."

"Your lodgic is amazing, really," Magnus said with no emotion. "How'd you know?"

"That you like Alec? I'm not dense."

Magnus's eyes were clouded, "Why aren't you in class Isabelle?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Touche. Then may you tell me why you are here?"

"Because, I saw you walk out of that classroom and I knew _something _happened."

"How would you know this concerns your brother."

"I saw his face."

Magnus sighed, there was no winning with Isabelle. "Camille, my ex, told Alec I was not to be trusted. I told Alec she was right."

"Alec _is _gay you know."

"What?" He knew that should have lifted his spirits but it only made him feel worse.

"Yeah, and your probably the first _boy _to even acknowledge his existance besides Jace, who was his only friend back home." Magnus was silent, taking this all in. "I've heard things about you Bane. I've heard of your relationship with Camille, how she broke your heart, and now you are never series with anyone. I've heard that everyone who tried to get close to you after that you left heartbroken. Is that what your afraid of?"

Magnus nodded slowly, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Im starting to love this :) You know I never intended Camille to even be in this fic but as things played out she ended up in it (: I think one reason my mind decided she should be in it is to cause some conflict because I really didn't want another school fic where one of em is the new kid, they fall in love, happy ending. There has to be SOME twist to the plot ;) <strong>

**Review review review! Remember 7 reviews then I'll post the next chapter!**


	5. Dreams

**:D goal: 7 reviews, then Ill post the next chapter ;) Im trying to space the chapters out but I'm terrible at it so I'm making the goals :D I like this chapter a lot :) And is it crazy that I'm the author and I have no idea whats going to happen after what I've written? I usually plan it out, sometimes I even write the end before the middle but with this story my mind has decided to make it up as I go along :)**

**To: lindseylulu411:  
><strong>**Ahah Im glad you like the story :) Malec is addictive. As for The Infernale Devices yes I have read them. I actually only wanted to read em because of Magnus but once I got into it I found that I LOVE them (: Its an amazing series just like TMI and I highly suggest you read it ;)**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own the lyrics in this chapter and all other rights belong to their owners **

* * *

><p>Alec was pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. "May I be excused?" he asked. Maryse nodded, and Alec went up to his room and flopped on his bead groaning. <em>What a day, <em>He thought.

Isabelle came in and sat down next to Alec on the bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"Have you _seen _your face?"

Alec could never hide anything from Izzy. Why must she be so good at everything? "It's Mag-Bane. Somehow I've managed to get caught in the middle of a war between him and his ex and I don't know what any of it even has to do with me."

"It's because he cares for you."

"What?"

"Magnus, he cares for you. It's written all over his face."

"Magnus cares for _me_? No Izzy, that's not possible," He paused. _Why would Magnus care for _him_? They had just met. Do I care back? _"How would you know anyway?"

She grinned, "I have my sources."

Alec rolled his eyes, "What would that have to do with me anyway?"

"Camille, she has finally found a way to get to Magnus."

"And that would be?"

She smirked, "Ask Magnus." She left Alec alone in his room. Alec closed his eyes, thinking, and dozed off...

In the dream Alec was in a circle of flames.

_"Komm und rette mich, Ich verbrenne innerlich"_

The words echoed around him. They weren't in English but Alec knew what they ment. Alec realized he wasn't in the circle of fire at all, but looking _into_ it.

_"Komm und rette mich, Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich"_

The words were coming from inside the circle. There sat a boy who was singing the words, as they echoed around Alec. The boy looked up and locked gazes with Alec. Alec immediately recognized him. Magnus...

_"Komm und rette mich, Rette mich...Rette mich..."_

The dream faded and Alec woke, the words still echoing in his head. _Rette mich... _Why would Magnus be singing that? _Rescue me..._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is extremely short but I like this chapter A LOT. I have always admired the way CC put quotes in her books in different languages, so I put the lyrics in their original language. German. The lyrics are from Tokio Hotel's song Rescue me. Its the chorus, in English the lyrics are <strong>

_**Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see**_

_**Come and rescue me, Only you can set me free**_

_**Come and rescue me, rescue me, rescue me**_

**But the exact translation for the German lyrics is:**

_**Come and rescue me, I burn internally**_

_**Come and rescue me, I can't make it without you**_

_**Come and rescue me, Rescue me, rescue me**_

**Both lyrics work for what I want ;) If anyone reading this speaks German please correct me if Im wrong :)**

**~Hope you liked the chapter ;) I promise the one after the next is longer! remember to review!**


	6. Truths

**Blech sorry this took so long D: Anyway thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer in the 1st and 5th chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Magnus had his head in his hand was staring blankly into space. Alec wasn't here today. As if on cue Alec walked through the door.

"S-sorry I'm late," he stuttered. Alec locked gazes with Magnus, his gaze questioning. That didn't surprise Magnus after what he said the day before. Magnus glanced at Jared who was sitting glumly. When he caught sight of Magnus he immediately averted his gaze. "Magnus," Alec said, who was now sitting next to Magnus, "Can I talk to you?"

Alec's eyes were deep with thought. "Of course Alec, however I don't think now's the best time. Lunch maybe?" Alec nodded.

The rest of Magnus's classes that morning went by at snail pace. He didn't think it was possible for classes to last that long. It's not like Magnus was dreading his talk with Alec but he wasn't exactly excited about it either. Alec was going to ask questions, and Magnus would answer whatever he asked. He deserved that much, but what Magnus pondered is _what _exactly would Alec ask?

When the bell signaling lunch rang Magnus went to the courtyard scoping for Alec.

"Bane," a voice said from behind. Magnus jumped. He turned to see Ragnor standing there, "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Alec. He said he needed to talk to me."

Ragnor frowned, "I think I just saw him...he wasn't walking this direction though. I saw his talking with Camille."

"Camille?" Magnus could hear the hurt in his own voice.

"Magnus?" Magnus jumped again at Alec's voice. He realized he'd been standing there for longer than he thought and Ragnor had already left. "Alec, for a second I thought you were going to back out."

Alec shook his head, "Of course not. I'm the one who wanted to talk to _you_, remember?"

They both sat down on a nearby bench. "Shoot."

"Why did you say Camille was right? That you weren't to be trusted?"

Magnus tried to mask his sadness, "Ever since...ever since Camille, I've...everyone who has been with me has gotten hurt. Everyone who has tried to get close to me..." he trailed off.

Alec was looking down, "Isabelle came and talked to me last night."

Magnus's eyes widened, remembering his little chat with Isabelle, "What did she say?"

"She said that Camille had finally found a way to get to you. When I asked her how she told me to ask you."

Magnus sighed, "How to do I even begin..."

**APOV**

_Magnus sighed, "How to do I even begin..._Camille, 2 years ago was my girlfriend. We had it all, we were popular, top of the school, I dressed differently too...but thats not the point. I loved her, She was the first person I had let myself love in...in a long time. I believed she loved me too. Once I found out she had cheated on me I broke it with her. I was furious, and in that fury I made everyone else hate her. I dropped her from the A list, which I learned was the one thing she _did _love. She is sly and cunning, Camille, she's like a spider. She lures you into her web just to trap you. She's brilliant at deception. Anyway...ever since Camille I have never let myself get close to anyone afraid history would repeat itself once more. Everyone who has tried to get close to me has run into the walls I've built and got hurt."

Alec was speechless. He didn't exactly expect Magnus to even answer his questions, maybe with a lie, but not like that... "Magnus...I..." he paused. "Y-you said that you hadn't been in love with someone for a long time before Camille. Did that mean something like that happened even before Camille.

Magnus nodded, "In a way...I..." he trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me."

The corner of Magnus's lip twitched up, "You deserve the truth Alec. I wasn't exactly in _love _with someone. It was parents. I loved them, I mean they were my parents, but they fought. One day I listened to one of their fights and they were fighting about me...My mother had noticed my eyes, she...she said I was a child from the devil," Magnus closed his eyes. "One day I came home and found my mother had hung herself. My father, out of rage, tried to drown me. I realized they must of never really loved me...So i ran away."

Alec opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, so he pulled Magnus into his arms and hugged him. His past explained a lot of why Magnus was who he was, and Alec felt bad for him.

Magnus pulled back and looked Alec in the eyes, "Alec?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Alec stiffened, "I, uh, H-how did you know?"

"So you are?"

Alec nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter...Ive been crazy busy and I'm still crazy busy and I have an english paper I have to do...Also I had to watch Glee ;) Blaine and Kurt are too cute together :D So no review goal for this chapter because I can't promise when the next will be up but Ill try to get it up as soon as possible! Still review though because reviews are love ;) More reviews more motivation :)<strong>


	7. Realization

**Sorry this took so long. However I did only get 4 reviews. So I finished writing this last night :) I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also dont freak my username changed. Im now MagnificentMagnusBane because Magnus Bane is infact Magnificent! Not I, I am not Magnificent**

**Disclaimer in the 1st and 5th chapters **

**All lyrics (C) Tokio Hotel**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

It was Friday evening and Magnus was lying on his bed with his phone in one hand and ipod in the other. Usually Magnus had something planned every Friday, because who wants to sit at home? However, today at school Alec and Magnus were having a conversation and Magnus had writing his number in Alec palm, and told him to call. Ever since Magnus had told Alec about his past and Alec had confessed he _was _gay, they had only had simple talks. One of the reasons he was even able to talk to Alec without awkwardness was that Camille hadn't been at school, which was bothering him. Magnus had wanted Alec to make the first move, not wanting to make the younger boy uncomfortable. Magnus knew Alec was still in the closet and Magnus didn't want to upset Alec but flirting with him, but now Magnus had his doubts that Alec liked him at all. So that afternoon Magnus told Alec to call him hoping to hang with him this weekend and see if he liked Magnus. It was 5:00 now and Magnus was losing hope the boy would even call.

_"I'm stareing at a broken door," _He sang, "_There's nothing left here anymore." _In a way that was true. Magnus was lost and no longer felt there was anything left anywhere anymore. He only felt _somewhere_ when Alec was there. _"Running through the Monsoon, beyond the world, 'til the end of time..." _he paused and sighed, "..._and when I lose myself I think of you." _he finished.

Just then his phone rang. Magnus pulled his headphones out of his ears. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Magnus? It's, um, Alec."

Magnus grinned, "Alec! You called!"

"Yeah," Magnus could almost see him blushing.

"Would you like to..." Magnus glanced at his clock. 5:12, it read. "Come meet me for dinner maybe?"

"Yeah sure, um, where?"

"Taki's? Meet me there in 10 minutes?"

"I-I'll see you there." Alec hung up.

Magnus put an earphone back in and quickly went to the nearest mirror to prep himself.

_"Love is a game for everyone, but this is you and me, " _He sang grinning as he went to his car, and started driving.

_"...hey lets go with a smile into the end..." _he pushed pause on his ipod as he pulled into Taki's. Once parked, he walked inside to check if Alec was there yet, but seeing as he wasn't he went outside to wait.

He was examining his nails when he caught sight of Alec waling toward him.

**APOV**

He had swallowed his gut and called Magnus. It had been 3 days since Alec confessed to Magnus he was gay, but has yet to tell him he actually like him. Magnus, to Alec's relief, didn't try to flirt with him at school. Magnus must've known he didn't want everyone to know he was gay...yet anyway. That afternoon they were talking, while they were supposed to be working, and Magnus had taken Alec's hand and written his number on his palm. "Call me, 'kay?" Magnus had said with a wink. So, after many hours of debating with himself, Alec finally decided to call Magnus.

Now Alec was walking toward Magnus who was examining his, perfectly manicured, nails. When Magnus caught sight of Alec a smile spread across his face. Alec blushed, "You know," Magnus said, "you're adorable when you blush. Did I tell you that?"

"Oh, uh, no." Alec was bright red.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and started leading him away from the restaurant.

"Um, Magnus? Where are we going? I thought we were going to dinner?"

Magnus shrugged, "I decided we should go to the park ins ted." he winked.

_Why is he acting like this? _Alec thought.

He let Magnus drag him to the park, which was actually just around the block, and they plopped down under a tree.

"Alec," Magnus said. His tone now not playful and happy?

Alec blinked, "Yeah?"

"The other day when we were talking..."

"Magnus, we talked everyday."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "When I was telling you what happened with Camille."

Alec went cold at the memory, "Oh."

"You told me you were gay."

"Actually you asked me."

Magnus waved it away, "It matters. My point, well my question really, do you like anyone?"

Alec stiffened, "D-do you?"

Magnus smiled, "Yeah, he's a little shorter than me, black hair, great personality, with the most gorgeous eyes."

_Was he talking about me? _Alec thought. "Yeah? I-I like someone too."

Magnus was smiling playfully. He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Alec smiled, "Well he's taller than I am, he too has black hair, very spontaneous and outgoing, not afraid to show who he is, beautiful, and definitely has had some relationship problems."

Magnus frowned, "Relationship problems? Who are you talking about?"

Before Alec even knew what he was doing his lips were on Magnus's. Magnus at first stiffened but then relaxed into the kiss. Alec has wanted to his him since he first met him. His lips were soft and pleasant, and tasted like cherry lip gloss. As soon as it started it felt like it ended.

Magnus's smiled said he had gotten what he wanted. "Relationship problems?" he repeated, "I'll have you know I've never had a problem dating people I wanted."

Alec rolled his eyes, "When was the last time you were in a _real _relationship?" As soon as the words were out Alec wanted to take them back. He knew very well the last time Magnus let himself be in a real relationship, and how that had turned out for him. "Magnus, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's to shut him up. "No, your right." He smiled, but it didn't make it to his eyes which were no longer bright.

The dream came rushing back to Alec.

_Komm und rette mich..._

The words were echoing in Alec's head.

_Rescue me..._

Is that was Magnus needed rescuing from? His past?

_Come and rescue me..._

How is he supposed to help him escape from something that already happened?

_Rescue me..._

* * *

><p><strong> Sometime when I was writing this I decided I wanted them to go to the park in stead of Takis, which by the way is just a normal restaurant in this story ^^ <strong>

**So review! :D**


	8. Closet

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**And for those of you who didn't read the author's note Cassie Clare is posting the scene where Alec gets his hickey in COA once she gets 30,000 followers on Twitter(she is currently at 28,398) and I _will _post a link to it once its posted. The link will be here in my story in an upcoming chapter and on my profile page. If I finish the story before she posts it I will make sure to post another authors note with a link in it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Closet<strong>

**APOV**

Friday's catastrophic night had left Alec thinking. _How _could_ he help Magnus?_ He contemplated – his mind only able to think up valueless strategies. His thoughts had taken a toll on him. Isabelle had started to notice and attempted at talking to him – all to no avail. He only resorted to his old tactics and pushed her away. Then, Alec thought of a way. It was a suspect of thought; yet it seemed most likely to be of aid to Magnus.

**MPOV**

Magnus and Ragnor took stance in their usually morning spot before school. As per usual, Ragnor blathered on about the vain trials of his life, only to have the response of a deaf kitten as input. Magnus thoughts drifted back to Friday evening and the way events had took a turn – for the worse.

If anything, he did get to kiss Alec. Something he had wanted to do since the day he caught sight of those glorious blues, fixed in utter surprise, and his beautifully sculpted face, constantly sporting an involuntary blush. It was even _better_ than that – Alec had made the first move!

Magnus was just realizing how wonderful _it_ was. He wanted a relationship with Alec, but he couldn't trust himself anymore. Magnus Bane didn't _do _relationships. Relationships were like candy wrappers, useful before unwrapped and not so useful once unwrapped, resulting in them being thrown away.

He thrived on one-night-stands after his disastrous relationship with Camille. All things considered, it was Alec's feelings that caused this reluctant attitude in Bane. He wanted to have a relationship with Alec, more than anything, but couldn't bear if someone got hurt.

Ragnor huffed, crossing his toned arms. "Magnus Bane. I swear you never listen to me – do you?"

Magnus snapped out of his stupor. "Oh, I forgot to nod in all the right places, didn't I?" Ragnor's frown deepened. "Ragnor, you know I listen to you. Well, you know most of the time anyway, it's just –"

"Alec," finished Ragnor.

Magnus turned his head sharply towards Ragnor. "Can I ever tell you anything without you already knowing? Am I _really _that predictable?"

Ragnor smirked. "Well if you aren't going to listen to me, then talk. What's up with Alec?"

Magnus uncharacteristically ran a hand through his glistening, raven locks, before dropping it to his sides in frustration. "Well. I went out with Alec on Friday. It was going well, we even kissed, but then my stupid past – well, rather, my stupidity – got in the way."

Ragnor nodded in understanding. "And you care for Alec in a way, where in which you want a real relationship with him, not one of your typical safe and harmless flings, but one where you are terrified of the results. Right?"

Magnus simply stared at him, his eyes narrowing as he scowled and murmured, "I really hate you, sometimes."

Ragnor just grinned and shrugged. His eyes sparked in new interest, his lips moving. "Speak of the devil." Ragnor inclined his head to a spot behind Magnus.

Magnus turned. Alec was striding purposefully towards him. He quickly turned back to see Ragnor had disappeared. Magnus swore under his breath, before fixing a smile on his face and turning towards Alec.

"Mag – I mean Bane –"

"Alec. You don't have to refer to me as Bane. I thought I made that clear already?" Magnus took a step closer. "You're one of the two people, whom I have allowed to call me by my first name. Be proud of it."

Alec smiled shyly. "Alright, then. I, well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for Friday."

Magnus' face fell. "You regret our kiss?" he said quietly. "I thought it was what you wanted. You kissed me."

Alec looked dumbfounded. "The kiss? No. No, it wasn't that. The kiss was, well, you know, nice. I meant – I mean I was sorry about saying you had relationship problems when it wasn't even your fault she cheated on you and –"

"Darl –" Magnus quickly caught himself, not sure if Alec was exactly comfortable with that. "It's fine. I _do_ have relationship problems. Really, it's something I should probably get over quick –"Magnus paused. "Wait…_and_? There is more you regret?"

"Magnus, would you please stop interrupting me and listen?"

Magnus nodded his head, zipping his lips shut. Then, Alec did something. Something Magnus never would have expected. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus. Magnus stood there, stunned, so much that he nearly staggered back. It took him a few moments to react to the kiss, and when he did, his mouth opened up to Alec's, gingerly prying his lips open and pressing his body firmly against his. Alec tugged on Magnus' lower lip and pulled away abruptly. Alec's earnest gaze seeped into golden-green orbs, his voice coming out gentle and soft, "Now stop it with this nonsense, as if I regret that kiss – _our_ kiss. I do, however, regret ruining it afterwards."

"Alec," Magnus said. "You do realize you just kissed me at school, before the entire populace – do you not understand how that's going to spread like wildfire in a matter of hours? I am the top dog here, the focus of all the gossip, and now you are too. You couldn't want that –"

"But, I want you." His depthless blue eyes bore into Magnus. "I know – I know I may not be as outgoing or –" Alec gestured to Magnus' outfit. "Color-aware as you are. And I may tarnish your reputation, but…I thought that maybe I could help you be in a relationship again. God, why do I do that? I'm rambling. I'm –"

"Beautiful." Magnus beamed and stepped closer towards Alec. "I want you. I want what you are, what you do – I want everything with you. Screw everyone else. There is no question, _no _way, for me to not want you." He took a step closer, allowing his lips to graze over Alec's ear. "And I think it's freaking adorable when you ramble."

The warning bell rang.

"C'mon," Magnus said, "Let's get to class." Magnus, now willing to take advantage of the fact that Alec was out of the closet grabbed his hand.

**APOV**

Alec was sitting in first period with Magnus next to him. Magnus kept flirting with Alec during class, their finger laced together the whole time. "Magnus," Alec said, "just because I'm out of the closet doesn't mean you have to flirt with me constantly you know."

Magnus pouted, "I only get this period with you before lunch and then only one after that, and now I'm not allowed to flirt with my boyfriend?"

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. _Boyfriend_... he thought with joy. At least, he hoped, that was a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't noticed their kiss in this chapter was based off their kiss in COG. Thats my fav part in that book ;)<strong>

**Say thank you to my awesome new beta 99writtenwords for editing this chapter :) **

**The next two chapters are typed and will be released when edited :)**

**Review? They are welcome, encoraged, and appreciated. :D**


	9. Scripture

**Sorry so much for the long wait! This chapter isn't very long or exciting but it adds to the plot and leads up to the next chapter which will have some big events in store.**

**Thank you guys all for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer in 1st chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Scripture<strong>

_"The devil can cite scripture for his own purpose," ~William Shakespeare_

**APOV**

Alec was putting his books in locker waiting for Magnus who insisted they walk to lunch together, when he heard someone behind him say, "queer," quite loud and very rudely. Alec should have expected it. The name calling was one of the reasons he wanted to keep himself closeted, and yet, here we are the beginning of the second week of school and everyone knows.

Alec turned to see who it was when out of nowhere Magnus appeared in front of the person who must have said it. "_What _did you call him?" Magnus spat venom.

"I-I didn't call him anything," the boy said, who seemed to be afraid of the tall and skinny Magnus.

Magnus's unusual eyes were narrowed into slits almost, "That's what I _thought _you said. Now get out of here."

The boy quickly rushed off.

"The _nerve _of some people." Magnus said walking up to Alec, his eyes now filled with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Alec sighed, you would think he'd be used to the name calling from his old school, but it still hurt. Alec forced his face into a smile, "I'm fine. You didn't have to do that you know."

Magnus stared in shock at him, "Of course I did! He should know better!"

Alec cocked an eyebrow, "Because I'm _your_ boyfriend?"

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and was so close their noses were almost touching, "Even if you weren't my boyfriend there is no excuse. You're beautiful person and anyone who bashes on you because of your sexual orientation is no person at all. I would still have defended you." Alec was bright red and Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's. Just like the times he had kissed Magnus before, it was wonderful, and tasted of cherry lip gloss. Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip asking for permission and Alec willingly opened his lips, granting him entrance. Magnus's tongue shot in and was exploring the inside of his mouth. Alec moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

"Get a room you two." Someone said behind them.

Magnus broke this kiss, his eyes filled with rage, as he spun around to face the speaker. He stopped dead and relaxed his features when he saw the speaker was none other than Isabelle. Magnus pointed a finger at her, "You're lucky your Alec's sister."

Isabelle grinned, "Oh Magnus, calm _down _I was only teasing. None the less I think it's sweet Alec finally has a boyfriend but I would appreciate it if you weren't groping my brother like that when you've been dating for," Isabelle looked at her wrist where her invisible watch sat, "4 hours." she finished.

Magnus had a mischievous grin on his face. He walked behind Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him so he was pressed against his chest. "You mean like this?" Magnus nibbled Alec's ear and then turned Alec's head so it was facing his crashing their lips together. One of Magnus's hands running up Alec's shirt.

Alec pulled away first leaving a pouting Magnus. "Magnus..." he said. As much as he would have liked to continue to kiss Magnus, he didn't like the idea of making out in front of his sister.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Can we go to lunch now?"

During lunch Magnus, thank god, didn't try to attack Alec again, he just settled for holding his hand and giving him the occasional peck on the cheek or lips. All of a sudden he felt Magnus stiffen as he stared at something. Alec followed his gaze and let it rest upon spun silver hair that belonged to, the one and only, Camille. _So she's back, _Alec thought.

When lunch was over he and Magnus parted their separate ways and headed to class. Alec took his usual seat in the back of the room where he would go unnoticed. Well, hopefully. Now that he was dating Bane he wasn't so sure.

He was lost in thought and didn't notice that Camille had sat down next to him. He only noticed her when she said, "I see you chose to ignore my warning."

"Warning?"

"About Bane. You're dating him now."

"Why would I need warnings about Magnus? _You're _the one who hurt by cheating on him 2 years ago."

Camille snorted, "Like he wasn't having other affairs as well? I mean, come on, it's Maggie were talking about."

_Maggie? _Alec thought. _Is that what Camille called him?_

"No," Alec refused to believe it. _She is a master of cunning and deception. _Magnus had said. "_You _hurt _him._"

"Mrs. Belcourt! Mr. Lightwood! If you don't mind." The teacher shouted. Apparently class had started.

Camille rolled her eyes and continued talking. "Oh, _please _Alec. I _know _Magnus. He sees a pretty face, goes after it, gets it, then when he gets bored, or finds a prettier face, he drops them. It happened just last week with Jared. They have been 'dating' for a week and a half, his longest record, and then you came along," she shrugged. "Pretty boys have always been his undoing."

As much as Alec wanted to deny it she was right. He didn't notice really but Magnus _had _completely dropped Jared for him.

"So Alec," Camille said, "What does that make _you?_"

What _did _that make Alec? Another pretty face? Another toy? Camille was silent for the rest of the period leaving Alec to ponder the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Camille. In one of my stories she's the hero and in this one shes the villain. I think the villain definitely suits her personality more. I used one of her quotes is CoFA can you guess which one?<strong>

**It took me absolutely FOREVER to write the chapter after this. I think I wrote it and rewrote it about 7-10 times but I finally have what I want for it and I can't wait for it to be released!**

**ALSO if I get a lot of reviews and people asking me if I can I will post an outtake from the next chapter. It is something I didn't wish to include but if the next chapter takes awhile and you guys review a lot and ask I shall post it ;)**

**The Malec scene link by Cassie Clare is posted on my main page if you haven't already seen it.**

**Review?**


	10. Spurious

**amg well my beta is MIA ;A; Im not sure where she went. So this wont be as good without being betad but I hope you enjoy it anyway~ Im extrememly sorry its taking so long ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 10: Spurious<strong>

_"I feed myself lies with words let unspoken"_

_~That Day by Tokio Hotel_

MPOV

_Something _was off with Alec. Yes, he had been acting normal the past 3 days, but every so often Magnus would catch Alec looking at him strangely. When lunch came around Magnus caught Alec around around the waist and pulled him toward him. He spun Alec so he was facing Magnus.

Magnus arched and eyebrow, "What's up?"

Alec looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _I've caught you glancing at me with a thoughtful but questioning gaze. So whats on your mind?"

Alec shrugged not looking at Magnus, "Nothing, just something Camille said."

Magnus creased his eye brows, "And you listened to her?"

"No, I just thought about what she said."

"And what exactly did Camille say?"

Alec shrugged again still refusing to meet Magnus's eyes, "She just told me about some of your past relationships and how they ended."

"Did she now..." Magnus didn't like this. Camille would do something like this, "Are you worried? You shouldn't be."

"Why is that?" Alec looked at his feet.

Magnus grabbed Alec's chin and made it so Alec had to look at him, "Because you're nothing like my past relationships."

Alec blushed ever so lightly, "We've only been dating a week. How do you know I'm not like Camille?"

Magnus smiled, "Darling you're _nothing _like Camille in any way." Alec smiled but there was something in his features that said something was still on his mind. "Something's still bugging you," he said as a statement rather than a question.

Alec shrugged for the third time, "It's just that you're my first boyfriend...so I care about you but I know you don't really care for me... I'm just another toy."

Magnus's jaw hit the floor, but why shouldn't Alec think that? Thats the only kind of relationships he's had. "And who told you that? Camille?"

Alec's eyes shifted a little, "No one had to, I know of your long history of dating."

Magnus opened his mouth to speak someone cut him off. "_Where _have you guys been?" Isabelle said.

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Oh Isabelle you seem to show up at the worst times. _Why _is that any of your business?"

"Sorry to interrupt Mags but I need to borrow Alec." She said grabbing Alec's arm and pulling him away. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as they left.

"Did she really just call you Mags? And get away with it?" asked Ragnor who arrived when Isabelle had.

Magnus shrugged, "She's Alec's sister. What am I to do?"

"If anyone else you dated's sister called you that, they'd be knocked down 3 notches faster than humanly possible. This is serious. What are you going to do?"

"About Isabelle? Oh I don't know."

"_Not _Isabelle. I mean Alec," he paused. "I've known you a long time Magnus. Have you come to a conclusion about your feelings yet?"

Magnus sighed looking sad. "And what if I have?"

"Then you need to tell him."

"Ragnor I can't it would - " he cut himself off, "I can't."

"Magnus."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because you owe it to Alec. You need to tell him."

(line break)

Magnus tapped his pencil on his desk while staring at the clock. _Come on, _he thought, _just two more minutes..._

_I have to tell him. Oh god what is he going to say? How will he react? Will he never speak to me again? I have to tell him._

But could he? How _would_ Alec react? He can't. He just cant _do _this.

But he must. He _does _owe it to Alec.

The bell rang.

Magnus dashed like a madman out of 6th period not even stopping to wait for Ragnor. The faster he got to Social Studies the faster he could get this over with.

When he entered the classroom there were only 3 people in there besides himself. One of them was Camille. She approached him, "Maggie," she purred.

"Camille, you are actually the person I need to talk to."

Then Camille's lips were covering Magnus's.

**APOV**

Alec walked into 7th period and saw a sight he never expected. Magnus was kissing Camille. A full on lip lock.

They broke apart and Alec saw Camille's eyes flicker toward him then back to Magnus as she whispered something to him.

Magnus turned around and locked eyes with Alec. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Alec spun on his heels and dashed out off the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Again Im sorry this took so long ;A; Please review anyway though? Ill make the next chapter twice as long :) I need feedback ;A;<strong>


	11. LOVER

**So I decided to give you guys a treat because I've been so bad about updating and since I left a cliffhanger for the last chap :) Also you guys made me so freakin happy with your reviews :DDD I posted the chapter at 12:30-1 am and when I woke up that morning I already had 5 reviews :D And that was just a couple of hours. So here is your treat for being so wonderful. This chapter is twice as long as any normal chapter with a total of 2,851 words of pure story. Thats actually probably almost 3 times longer :D My usual chapters are from 800-1200 words. This chapter has mild language. My mild I mean like 3 or 4 words. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: LOVER<strong>

_There's a LIE in Believe._

_There's an OVER in Lover._

_There's an END in Friend._

_There's an US in Trust._

_There's an IF in Life._

**APOV**

As much as he didn't want to, as much as he just wanted to turn and leave, he couldn't. Unfortunately its school, but dear God did Alec not want to step into that 1st period classroom. After Friday he didn't want to see anyone here again.

He hadn't cried. He had just felt stupid. He should have expected it, he knew Magnus was a heartbreaker. Heck, Isabelle has told him that when they first move here. For whatever reason Alec thought he could change, but people didn't change when they've been like that so long.

Rescue me.

Alec had thought he was supposed to rescue Magnus from the past, but the past is all Magnus wanted back. He had made that clear after kissing Camille on Friday and not trying to make any contact with Alec over the weekend to explain. He figured it was because Magnus wanted to break things off in person.

And yet when the bell rang signaling first period to start Magnus wasn't there.

Where was that prima donna? Why wasn't he showing?

Alec didn't pay attention much during that period, he was to busy with his wandering thoughts.

When he left first period he was stopped by a confused Ragnor. "Is Magnus there?" he asked Alec.

Alec shook his head. "Should he be?" _And shouldn't you know?_

Alec was walking away when Ragnor said, "He didn't mean it."

Alec stopped, spun, and faced Ragnor. "Mean _what _exactly."

"He has to tell you, not I. I can only say he didn't mean it." And then Ragnor walked away.

_What _did Magnus not mean? There could be a lot of very different things he could _not mean, _and _how _was Alec supposed to find out if Magnus wouldn't even show up to school? There was no way he was going to call him. If Magnus wanted to talk he has to make the first move.

.

.

.

When Alec arrived at lunch he found Camille sitting in Magnus's usual spot at the table. Alec stopped dead wondering one, why Camille was sitting there in the first place - has she claimed Magnus's spot at the top, and two, _where _was Magnus?

"Alec!" Camille shouted at him from he table. Alec stood there frozen not sure what to do. "C'mon Alec, sit down," she said gesturing to a spot next to her. Alec approached the table but hesitated. "What's the matter Alec?" she asked, "Sit _down." _She practically commanded.

Alec sat. "Umm," _why are you sitting here? _He wanted to say it aloud but something stopped him.

"I hope you're not mad at me Alec," Camille said. "I mean, it _is _what Magnus wanted. He just wanted me back, I guess he just wasn't totally over me." She smiled.

Alec met Isabelle's gaze across the table. She was furious he could see, she cared way to much for Alec sometimes. "Yeah I guess," Alec mumbled.

"So you're not mad at me?" She said.

"No," Alec grumbled. _Yes! _his mind screamed, _but you're more angry at Magnus._

"Camille," Isabelle said, "where _is _Magnus?"

Camille looked at Isabelle with the most innocent gaze. "I don't know," she said, "he never said he _wasn't _coming to school today."

Ragnor was looking down at his food quietly. Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "Alright then," she said. "I have another question though. Why are you still letting Alec and I sit here?"

Camille looked genuinely surprised at this. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well we were only sitting here because Magnus was dating Alec, and from what I saw when Magnus isn't dating someone anymore they don't continue to sit here." she said. Alec knew she was talking about Jared. He didn't even come near this table anymore.

"Well Isabelle, you have the attitude to be at the top of the food chain and Alec is my friend, and your brother, so he can stay."

_Friend? _Since when were Camille and him _friends?_

Isabelle rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Right..."

"Oh," Camille said, "and if you want to find Magnus, Ragnor knows where he is."

Alec looked at Ragnor who's were still gazing down at his untouched food. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh _save _it Ragnor," Camille snorted, "I _know _you know where Magnus is."

"That doesn't mean I will tell you."

"Why not!" Isabelle shouted.

Ragnor met her eyes, "Because he doesn't want to talk to any of you," he said. He locked gazes with Alec with a look that read 'except you'.

"That is not fair Ragnor. I need to yell at that bastard!"

"Isabelle!" Alec shouted.

"_What?" _she looked at him like he was crazy.

He looked at Isabelle once more, "And _that's _going to make me want to tell you? No, none shall know except one, but he shall only know if he wishes."

They all looked at Alec. Alec sunk down into his seat. "I don't want to talk to him," he grumbled.

_Lies! _his head screamed at him. _Of course you want to talk to him! You want answers!_

Ragnor nodded, got up from the table, and left.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled at him.

"What?" he snapped back.

She glowered at him but didn't dare say anything more with Camille sitting there.

"Well I hope Maggie comes back soon," Camille pouted. "You know," she continued, "you can always just ask _me _what you were going to ask Maggie."

"No," Alec said studying the table, "it's fine. I don't have anything to ask. You already explained to us that he just wanted you back."

Isabelle got up sharply and stalked off away from the table. Alec started to get up when Camille pulled his sleeve, "You're not leaving me too, are you?"

"I have to go talk to Izzy," he walked away from Camille as quickly as possible.

Too bad he couldn't find Isabelle. She had stalked off too quickly. Alec really didn't feel like going to sit back down so he just wandered for the rest of lunch.

The last half of the day went by in a blur just like the first half, he didn't remember anything of what the teachers said. Probably because he didn't particularly care. When he got home he flopped down on his bed and groaned. Isabelle walked in, "Alec," she said sharply.

"Yes, oh dear sister of mine?" Alec replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem?"

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't understand what you mean."

"You know as well as I do that you want to know what happened with Magnus."

Alec sighed, "I might, but that doesn't mean I am going to seek him out."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said and left.

.

.

.

Alec walked into the courtyard and stopped dead for two reasons. One, Magnus was back and sitting in his usual spot. This only surprised Alec because he wasn't in first period this morning. Two, where was he supposed to sit? He couldn't just go and sit there. Not after Friday. He only had sat there yesterday because Magnus was gone.

Magnus looked up from the table and caught Alec's eye, Magnus's mouth slightly opening.

Alec started walking the opposite direction when Magnus started to get up from the table. Yes, he wanted to talk with Magnus, wanted to know why he did what he did, and why he didn't just talk to Alec first. That was what he wanted, but actually doing it was different. He didn't want to confront Magnus, because honestly he had no idea what he was going to say.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Alec," Magnus said.

_Shoot. _Time for confrontation.

"What?" he snapped. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec cut him off. "Are you going to tell me know how you're sorry? How you didn't mean it, and then I'm supposed to take you back right? Say that I forgive you and then we're all happy and everything's okay. Happily ever after just like the fairytales right?" Alec shut his mouth surprised at himself. He didn't even mean to say that it just...slipped out.

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it, a look of pain on his face. "Alec," was all he said at barley a whisper. "Just let me explain..."

"Explain _what _Magnus." Alec snapped.

Magnus's features hardened, "Fine, I see this is how you want it."

Alec watched Magnus walk away and felt a sharp pain in his chest. What did he just do?

**MPOV**

He was lying on his bed at home.

Magnus winced remembering Alec's harsh words. He was right, however. What did he expect? For him just to come crawling back after he apologized and everything would go back to normal?

Camille had finally done it. She had taken the one thing Magnus had cared about away from him. She had won.

And Alec never wanted to see Magnus again. He didn't directly say it, but Magnus got the message.

Magnus rubbed his temples. He had a terrible headache. What could he do to drown his sorrows? Throw a party thats what.

So he did, he had sent out invitations after school and people would start showing up in a hour. Well he better get ready.

**APOV**

"ALEC!" Isabelle shouted.

Alec sighed, what did she want now?

She barged into his room, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out toward the car. "Come on, your coming with me somewhere."

Alec blinked, "Izzy, where are we going? I really don't feel like going out anywhere."

"Well I do, and I don't have my license yet remember? So, you have to take me."

Alec sighed. He really hated that Isabelle kept failing her drivers test. It would make it a whole lot easier if she just got her license already. "Izzy..."

"_Please, _Alec?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

The things he does for his sister, "Fine, I'll drop you off."

"No, your staying, I don't know when we'll be back."

Alec rolled his eyes but got into the car and followed the directions Isabelle gave him. They arrived at a _huge _house. Loud music was radiating from it. We had arrived at a party.

"Isabelle you brought me to a _party?"_ he looked at his sister with horror.

"Yes," she said, "I need to talk to someone here?"

"And you couldn't have waiting until _school?"_

"There is always a chance he wouldn't be there."

Alec sighed but was in no mood to fight his sister. They approached the door and something caught his eye. A gold plate hung on the side of the door. On it read a single name that sent chills down his spine. _Bane._

Alec shot daggers at Isabelle. "Are you _kidding me? _I am leaving right now."

He tried to turn around but Isabelle caught his wrist. Who knew she was so strong? "No, you're not. I told you I don't know when I'll be done and I need to talk to someone."

"So call me when you're done."

"I don't have a phone with me," she replied.

"Then take a cab back home!"

"I don't have money." she smiled deviously.

"Then I'll wait outside."

"Nope," she replied, opening the door and literally dragging him into the house, "you're going in."

Once inside Isabelle broke off from him and he was left standing awkwardly in the middle of room. He saw ton's of people he recognized from his classes dancing.

There was a big crowd dancing around someone in the middle of the dance floor. When the crowd opened up a little and revealed who was dancing in the middle.

It was Magnus. He was slinking around the other people practically having sex with every one of them. A girl who he noticed was from his math class started sucking on the skin of Magnus's neck. He could see Magnus smile and do the same to her. Then the blonde she demon, Camille, came sauntering up to Magnus and whispered in his ear. Magnus looked at her and hesitated. Then she placed a sloppy kiss on his lips and he walked off with her.

And that was it. Alec didn't dare watch anymore. He walked off to a more quiet corner of the house. _Well it's good to know Magnus got over me so quickly, _he thought sarcastically.

Someone had approached him but Alec didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Hey," someone said. Alec looked up through his lashes and saw Jared. "You know," Jared continued, obviously drunk, "I always thought you were quite handsome." He drawled. "And I was only mean to you because I was jealous and knew Bane would drop me for you, but now that you're no longer with Bane..." He edged closer.

**MPOV**

"Maggie, why wont you just kiss me?" Camille pouted.

"I didn't invite you here Camille," he hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smirked, "Getting back my boyfriend. I've missed you Maggie."

He narrowed his eyes, "You've missed popularity."

She considered it, "It's a perk with being with you yes...Why are you so strung up Maggie? Alec is gone now..." She leaned in and kissed him again.

He pushed her off. "Stop calling me that! You good for nothing self coincided _bitch._"

"How _dare _you." She spat.

"How dare _I? _How dare _you _after all this time do this to me!"

"He was just one boy Magnus get _over it."_

"You know damn well he was more than that Camille or you would have left it alone. He doesn't deserve this."

She laughed. It was a terrible laugh. Something horrible that gives you chills. Her laugh was cold. "Oh? He doesn't deserve this...If thats what you say why were you making out with all those people then? He's here you know. Just over there, making out with that boy. He's obviously over you, and from what I gather he saw he thinks you're well over him as well." Her smile was that of the devils.

Magnus's eyes widened. He was _here? _What did he see? Magnus spun around away from Camille and searched the room.

Sure enough there he was right where Camille said, kissing his ex, Jared.

The headache Magnus was having earlier came back in a large burst and he felt light headed. He clutched his hand to his head, eyes starting to water a little. He didn't let it show but his anger bubbled over .He went up an punched Jared in the face.

Alec looked at him frightened. "Magnus! What did you just do..." He knelt down over Jared, lying on the floor clutching his nose.

Magnus looked away. "PARTY'S OVER!" He heard complaints but everyone started heading toward the door. Magnus looked at his hands that were now shaking.

He saw Jared leave with a napkin, clutching his bloody nose. Serves him right, kissing Alec like that...

When he saw the last person leave he fell to the ground in the middle of the room. He was clutching his head from the terrible headache and a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder and kneeled down next to him. Magnus automatically stiffened, wiped the stray tear off as fast as he could, and shot up. He looked down to see Alec sitting there. Alec stood up slowly.

_He stayed. _The thought gave him the smallest speck of hope. He forgot to see if Alec has left. That hope was soon turned into terror. _He saw._

"Are you okay?" Alec asked looking genuinely concerned.

Magnus looked at him. "I'm fine." he snapped. He winced at his own harsh tone. _But Alec doesn't love you, _a voice in his head told him, _he made that clear when you tried to apologize. _"What are you still doing here? The party is over."

Alec frowned, "I saw you shaking, you looked like you were about to collapse, and then I saw you fall so I stayed."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but words wouldn't form. "I'm fine." he snapped again.

Alec looked at the ground, "Why did you punch Jared like that?"

Magnus looked away, unsure of how to respond. Was he supposed to tell him that his anger got the better of him? That he was jealous? "Why did you kiss him?" is what he ended up saying.

"I didn't, he came onto me. I couldn't push him off. Why do you care?" he snapped. "How come I can't kiss someone? I saw you sucking face with everyone on the dance floor."

He was grateful he wasn't looking at Alec at that time because another tear rolled down his cheek. The headache pounding at his head. Magnus gripped his head again, hoping somehow to subdue the pain. His vision was fading and he felt as if we was going to pass out. He fell to the ground once more and the last thing he heard before he completely passed out was someone calling his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Amg another cliffhanger? Shame on me :) Review? review? Review? Reviews make me want to update faster :D and since my beta is currently MIA I can update faster. Reviews make me happy and make the chapters longer and better :D<strong>


	12. Broken

**Ugh I have horrible writers block Dx I have run out of pre written chapters and cannot seem to sit my ass down and write the next chapter. Someone slap me and tell me to stop having writers block. SO I feel totally neutral, no emotion at all. It's terrible. Here is this chaper. :I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Broken<strong>

**_"You say I'm fixed, but I still feel broken"_**

**_~That day by Tokio Hotel_**

**MPOV**

Magnus's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his temples of his pounding head. How can he not drink alcohol and yet wake up feeling like he has a hangover?

He sat up in bed, wait, _bed? _How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was him passing out in his living room.

He jumped when he looked to the side and saw Alec asleep in his chair. He was hunched over and his head was resting in his hands, his breaths slow and even. Magnus couldn't help but think how beautiful Alec looked when he was asleep.

Memories of last night came flooding back to Magnus. _Why is Alec here?_

Magnus got up and was heading toward the bathroom when he stopped. He looked at Alec once more and thought of how uncomfortable he must be. He prayed he didn't wake Alec up as he scooped him up and laid him down on the bed.

Thankfully Alec was a heavy sleeper.

Magnus walked into the bathroom and took two Tylenol before taking a shower. When he got out he put his boxers on and examined himself in the mirror. Should he put makeup on? He sighed, maybe just some eyeliner.

He crept back out of the bathroom toward his vanity trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake up Alec. He was rummaging through his drawer to find his favorite blue eyeliner when Alec stirred.

Magnus froze. He looked up at Alec who stretched his arms out before rubbing his eyes. He saw Alec jump and sit up sharply. Alec looked at Magnus wide eyed and a blush spread across his cheeks. Magnus smirked as he remembered he was still only in his boxers. Alec looked down at himself to make sure he was wearing all of his clothes.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at this, "What?" he said, "You think I was going to take advantage of you or something? I just got out of the shower, hun."

Alec was looking down at his hands trying to avoid eye contact with Magnus, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Magnus blinked, honestly shocked. "Am I okay? What do you mean?"

"You passed out last night, and I don't think it was from alcohol."

"Oh yes, I...I wasn't feeling very well," he said. It wasn't a total lie. "Alec, why are you here? Not that I don't love waking up to find you in my room, but..." he smiled sadly.

"I-I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said still avoiding eye contact with Magnus. "You looked terrible last night - "

"Gee thanks," Magnus remarked sarcastically.

" - and I saw you shaking when you were ordering everybody out, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Magnus smiled, "That still doesn't explain why you are here now, love." He saw Alec wince when he called him that.

"I told you, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he paused. "Magnus, why am I in your bed? I specifically remember falling asleep over in that chair," he said pointing to the chair.

"When I got up this morning I saw you sleeping there and you looked uncomfortable so I moved you before I took my shower."

"Oh," he started to get up. He was walking toward the door, which was also by Magnus. "I should probably get going."

Magnus stepped in front of him, "Wait," he said, "don't go just yet, please."

Alec looked him in the eye for the first time that morning, "Why?"

Magnus took a deep breath, if what he did next didn't work he probably will be saying goodbye to Alec forever. Magnus took Alec's wrist and pulled him toward him until their lips met.

Magnus could feel Alec stiffen for a brief second before totally melting into the kiss. He continued to kiss him, wanting this to last as long as possible before Alec came to his senses. Alec opened his mouth for breath and Magnus took that moment to add his tongue to the equation. Alec hummed in pleasure and Magnus smiled.

Taking that as a good sign he broke from Alec's lips and started kissing and sucking on his neck. He heard another hum of pleasure from Alec. He captured Alec's lips once more. He unbuttoned Alec's shirt and slid it off him without breaking their kiss. He ran his fingers up and down Alec's chest and brought him closer.

The skin on skin contact earned a gasp from both of them. Alec was running his fingers up and down Magnus's chest as well. Magnus took this as another good sign and broke the kiss again, but started kissing right below Alec's chin. He continued to kiss until he reached Alec's earlobe, which he started nibbling, receiving a moan from Alec.

Magnus then made his way back to Alec's face. He decided to test Alec. If he could get Alec to kiss _him _maybe what they had wasn't completely destroyed. He kissed his nose, and then his cheeks, coming so close to Alec's lips but never actually touching them. He was hovering above Alec's lips when Alec took his hand, brought it to the back of Magnus head, and brought Magnus toward him, connecting their lips. Magnus smiled into Alec's lips and whispered, "I love you."

That second Alec pushed Magnus back.

_Why _did he just _say _that? That thought hadn't crossed his mind. Was it true? Is that why he cared for him so much? Is that why he was heartbroken when Alec pushed him away? He looked at Alec who was breathing heavily, he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. "Alec," Magnus said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I..." he trailed off.

Alec looked down, "You didn't mean it." he whispered to himself.

Magnus blinked, "No, I mean, yes, I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it aloud." He put his hand on his head, "No, I mean - "

"It doesn't matter." Alec cut him off. "I should go," Alec mumbled picking up and putting on his shirt.

"Wait, Alec, just let me explain, I -"

"I need to get going," Alec repeated. He paused and his eyes widened, "Oh my god, Izzy! I had forgotten all about her! How did she get home?" he dug into his pockets and gasped, "She didn't...I'm going to kill that girl..."

Magnus blinked, confused, but able to get that Alec didn't have a ride home. "I'll take you," Magnus said.

"No, no it's fine." Alec protested.

Magnus put his hands on his hips, "What? Do you think I'm going to allow you to _walk _home? Just wait a moment so I can get dressed and I'll drive you."

Alec sighed and nodded.

Magnus walked into his closet. His head hurt and his chest hurt now, he was wrong. Alec didn't love him back. The pain he felt now was ten times worse than Camille, and yet he barley even knew Alec. How could he fall so hard so fast? He sighed, Alec was doing whatever he could to stay away from Magnus. So why did he let him kiss him for so long, and why did he kiss Magnus back?

Magnus got dressed in his favorite rainbow leather pants and his white paint splattered T-shirt. He walked out and didn't bother going to the bathroom to put on makeup and fix his hair. It would only take longer and Alec seemed very eager to get away from him.

He went downstairs and found Alec waiting for him. He was petting Chairmen Meow and the small cat was purring contently. Magnus smiled at the sight. Alec looked up but refused to meet Magnus's gaze. "Let's go," Alec said.

Magnus sighed and led them to his car. They got in and started driving towards Alec's house following the directions Alec gave him. "Alexander," Magnus said.

"Yes?"

Magnus hesitated. _No, _he thought to himself, _it will only make things worse. _"Never mind." he said. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

They stopped in front of Alec's house.

"Magnus," Alec said quietly, "I'm not sure what to do."

"About what?"

Alec shrugged looking out the window, "About you, about us I suppose. I thought I was over, was done, but...I guess I'm not so sure."

Magnus's sped up at little. Did Alec want to get back together? He desperately hoped so. "You don't have to decide anything right now, babe." he told Alec.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Babe, hun," he paused and whispered the last word so quietly Magnus could barley catch it, "love..."

"I'm sorry," Magnus apologized, "I will stop if you wish."

Alec shook his head and looked at Magnus straight in the eyes. "Magnus, can I see something?"

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Alec cupped Magnus's cheek with his hand, leaned in, and kissed him. Magnus grip on the wheel of the car loosened and then Alec's lips were gone. Magnus couldn't help the whimper escape his lips at the loss of contact.

Alec looked down, nodded, and got out of the car without saying anything. He looked back at Magnus, "I-I'll see you Monday."

A hint of the headache he had earlier was tugging at the back of his head but he just smiled. Alec had kissed him_._

**APOV**

Surely enough, Alec's car was in the garage and Isabelle wasn't home.

Alec walked into his house and flopped down on his couch groaning. He felt like a complete idiot. Yes, he did want Magnus back but he couldn't get the feeling of doubt out of head. _Like he wasn't having other affairs as well? I mean, come on, it's Maggie were talking about. _Camille's words haunted him, and how Magnus acted at the party didn't help the situation.

_But that kiss..._

It felt so _right. _Unlike when Jared had forcibly kissed him that night, Magnus's kisses were soft and loving.

_And he said he loved him..._

Alec didn't know what to do after Magnus had said that. He was caught off guard. Did he even know if what Magnus said meant anything? What if Magnus told everyone he dated that he loved them? Something in the back of Alec's mind was telling him it was false, and that what Magnus said was the truth.

_So did he love Magnus back?_

He had known Magnus for two weeks. Is it possible to fall for someone like that in that short amount of time? There was love at first sight, but did he believe in such thing? He had hoped kissing Magnus in the car again would clear up things in his mind, but he was still confused. Should he go back?

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is :I I think it sucks but as I said I'm in a netrual mood, Im not sad but Im not nessicarily happy either and I bet there are some spelling errors while I'm typing because my head hurts :I<strong>

**Please review~ :D**


	13. Pain of Love

**So I wrote this chapter today because my internet was down. I honest to God didn't think people liked this story very much. I am disappointed with all of my work, for some of the reviewers that said some things about it, just because I don't think anything I do is good. T_T So I like and appreciate reviews, but reviews or not I still think its sucks :I ;u; This chapter is dedicated to Beasty95, AkumadeHana, Crazylioness21, Ventaria, Iris Luna, MerielTLA, Sarah, Ayama, animemanga-lover15, Malec 4 eva, and everyone else who reviewed on the authors note ;u; Thank you guys so much I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Pain of Love<strong>

**_The pain of love,  
>In all of us,<br>It hits you like a hammer,  
>The pain of love,<br>We can't turn off,  
>Let's celebrate the drama,<br>The pain of love,  
>Don't let us crush,<br>We will be all forgiven_**

**_~Pain of Love, Tokio Hotel_**

**APOV**

"Alec!" Someone pushed him off the couch. "Wake up!" Isabelle said.

Alec glared up at her from the floor, "What did you do that for!" He shouted at her. She came around the couch, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to his feet, dragging him toward the door. "Where are we going?"

"To Magnus's."

"Why?"

She stopped and looked at him. For the first time he saw panic in her features, "He got in an accident. He's a little banged up but nothing to severe. The doctor let him stay at his house he just said to stay in bed and rest."

Alec's eyes widened. "He _what?"_

She grabbed his wrist again and pulled him to the car, "I'll explain more in the car _get in. _We're going to go see him."

Alec spent no hesitation getting in and starting the car. _Magnus was hurt. Oh God he was hurt. _

Isabelle explained that Magnus had a horrible headache and he wasn't paying close attention. Some guy was turning and ran straight into him. _And I knew he wasn't feeling well. I shouldn't have made him drive me home. This would have never happened. _

Isabelle was talking to him on the way there but not a single word processed in his brain. All he could think about was that Magnus was hurt and that it was his fault.

They arrived at Magnus's house and he shot out of the car practically running to the door. "I don't have a key or anything, how am I supposed to get in?"

Isabelle sauntered up to him and knocked on the door. "Ragnor's here remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

The door opened and sure enough Ragnor was standing behind it. "Alec," he said, "I thought maybe you wouldn't come."

Shock crossed Alec's features, "Why wouldn't I come?"

"I thought you were still angry with him."

"I am," is wasn't a total lie he was still a bit angry, "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't care if we was hurt.

Ragnor nodded in comprehension and stepped aside, "He's in his room." Alec nodded and walked past Ragnor. "Oh and Alec," Ragnor added, "he's asleep."

Alec nodded once more turning from Ragnor and walking into Magnus's room.

And there he was, sleeping. He would've looked so peaceful if it wasn't for some bandages on him. Alec walked next to Magnus and kneeled down so he was about the same level as him. A tear slid down his cheek. Magnus was hurt. Magnus was hurt and it was his fault. He could've prevented it.

He took on of Magnus's hands softly hoping not to wake him. After he laced their hands together Magnus, still very much asleep, brought Alec's hand to his chest, hugging it against him, and smiled. Alec smiled too, just watching him sleep.

**IPOV**

Isabelle sat on the couch next to Ragnor, looking him in the eye. "You were really thinking Alec might not come?"

Ragnor hesitated, "I was a bit worried. I've known Magnus for a long time, so I know what he's thinking. I can read him quiet well. Alec on the other hand, well he's your specialty."

"You can read Magnus, huh? Then why did he do what he did to Alec?" She narrowed her eyes.

"He didn't."

"Of course he did! Then he didn't even show up at school the next day or even try explaining!"

"He did try explaining, but Alec refused to listen. Alec is good and yet bad for Magnus at the exact same time."

Isabelle still didn't look convinced, "What do you mean?"

"You know the story about Magnus and Camille, yes?" Isabelle nodded. "Well Magnus never really loved Camille. He thought he did, but he was wrong. It was just Camille's little trick. She wanted popularity and what's the best way to achieve that? Date Magnus Bane of course. Sure, she's scary, but no one can up Magnus when it came to that."

"Magnus isn't mean though..."

"Not to you, and not since Alec has come. Trust me Isabelle, Magnus can be a real bitch sometimes. So back to the story, Camille was of course messing around with any other. She didn't care for Magnus, and she knew he wouldn't catch her...And he didn't not for awhile that is. Finally, he caught her making out with this senior that year. He was furious. Like I said, he thought he loved her. He publicly humiliated her after he found out and she was dropped from the A list like that." he snapped his fingers.

"Ragnor I know this...how does this explain Alec."

"Patience, Isabelle." Ragnor sighed. "After the incident with Camille he didn't trust anyone, especially himself. He didn't date anyone more than a week, he didn't let him self feel anything. He was cold, and I was worried for him. But then Alec came along, and something changed..."

"I don't get it, what makes Alec any different?"

Ragnor shook his head, "If I could answer that question for you Isabelle I would, but I cant because I don't know myself. All I know is I saw a change in him, ever since he laid eyes on that boy. There is something about him..."

"Alec changed too," Isabelle said abruptly. "Well, kind of...He seems a bit more confident and he really likes Magnus."

"That brings us to the next point. Magnus definitely likes Alec more than you think. It's good for Magnus. He needs to be in a relationship again. A relationship that is real. And then he's bad for Magnus. Magnus has never really loved anyone, not really. Here comes Alec all of a sudden and he's thrown into something where he actually has no real experience. He was devastated when Camille succeeded in making Alec think he didn't care for him. He didn't come to school that day because a was honestly scared. He was afraid of what Alec would say. He didn't want Alec to be mad with him. He's fallen hard for Alec and would do anything to make him happy. Therefore this afternoon when he _knew _that he wasn't feeling well and driving wouldn't have been the best option he was not going to let Alec walk home, nor was he going to make him stay here when he did not desire to."

"Crap," Isabelle muttered, "Dammit this is all my fault. I took Alec's keys and the car. I wanted him to talk to Magnus, or yell at him whichever worked, but I knew he wouldn't if he wasn't basically _forced _to. So I took Alec's keys when we first entered the party and left shortly after. I thought he probably would just call and be pissed at me and then I would come back and he could drive home. But he didn't call. He had stayed there over night I suppose and school was the next day so if he called anytime then I was gone. Thats why he has Magnus drive him..." She trailed off. "But what I don't understand is why Alec would _let _Magnus drive him if he knew he wasn't feeling well."

Ragnor shrugged, "It would be best to get our answers from them directly, but lets wait."

Isabelle nodded in agreement.

**MPOV**

Magnus's hand felt warm. It felt soft. It felt nice.

He opened his eyes slightly to see a figure above him. _Ragnor? _His eyes flickered to the arm and he realized he was holding the person's hand. Well more like snuggling the person's hand. Magnus opened his eyes all the way and looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes above him.

"You're awake," the owner of the blue eyes smiled.

Magnus returned the smile, glancing once again at their locked hands. "You're here."

A tear slid down Alec's cheek as he nodded, "Of course I'm here. I'm so sorry Magnus."

He squinted. "I thought you were still mad at me, Alec."

Alec looked taken aback, "You still think that after this morning?"

_This morning? What happened this morning that I don't remember? Was I really that drunk last night? I don't remember being drunk though... _"What do you mean this morning?"

Shock crossed Alec's face, "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much after last night." he sighed. "All I remember is some of the party and then the accident. I can't even remember what I was thinking about that distracted me so much..." He sat up in bed. Another tear slid down Alec's cheek. "I'm sorry, Alec. Please let me explain the other day with Camille." he pleaded, not wanting Alec to be mad at him nor cry.

He shook his head, "Magnus, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Why hun?"

Alec then leaned in and kissed him softly. Magnus barley has anytime to enjoy it before his lips were gone. "You don't remember this morning at all?"

Magnus shook his head. "Was I drunk last night Alec?" _I might as well ask..._

Alec shook his head, "No."

"Alec, please let me explain about what happened on Friday."

Alec frowned, "Why do you care about that so much. I told you I wasn't mad at you didn't I?"

He sighed, "Because I feel terrible about it." He paused. "It's not what you think. She was talking to me, but what I didn't know was that she was also keeping one eye on the door looking for you. Once she saw you she surprised me by kissing me. I was too in shock to pull back right away. When she pulled back she gave me the most horrible smile. She knew she has succeeded, had won."

He could see Alec's eyes water again, "I'm sorry Magnus, I'm sorry. I am an idiot. I should've listened to you and this morning I shouldn't have let you drive. I knew you weren't feeling well. You had passed out the night before and I brought you to your room and stayed to make sure you were okay. I could've prevented the accident, I'm sorry."

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "It's not your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Out of curiosity did anyone notice the foreshadowing the previous chapter? Well I'm going to finish this because a ton of people wanted me to. I am still disappointed with myself in this story though. T_T As to one of the reviewers regarding Camille. I honestly don't think I could write her has the best friend. I try to get the characters as best I can and she's just not the best friend type she's definitely more the villain type.<strong>


	14. Sorry AN

Sorry guys. But right now I'm in a very depressed state and cant concentrate on anything right now. So I'm putting this off for awhile. Hopefully I'll get better soon but I dont know. My apologies.

-Jay


	15. Authors note

Wow...has it really been two years already? :'D How time flies...I'm really sorry I never got to back to this. To be honest...I don't even remember what I wrote or what it was about or what I was going to do with it. I've been receiving emails here and there about new reviews and people still liking it and wanting me to finish and well...I just might. I know how much I hate when stories aren't complete so I'll reread this and get back to it.

Currently I am finishing up some art commissions on my deviantart ( jaizure . deviantart . com ) and starting school again but I seem to be getting the commissions done well so after I finish I will start writing more on this. Get the rest of the story and and ending out for all you folks out there who still care about this story. Though I have to admit I'm worried about looking back at my writing. Two years ago...it must be horrible but I shall prevail. Maybe reread a bit of the series too.


End file.
